Druidz: Sjin's sleepless nights
by Cataru
Summary: Sjin has been depressed. He has nightmares of his friend, and one chance night with a music player, he finally releases his emotions.


Druidz: Sjin's sleepless nights.

Author's note: I am putting in some things that the characters wouldn't have. Also it could be considered Sjips and Sjiphos if you look at it right. Though I don't intend love shipping here.

* * *

Sjin couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him for a long time.

"The Grey man…" He said quietly to himself, looking up at the redwood ceiling of his bedroom in the tree house.

He had been having nightmares for at least the past week, probably much longer. It was about Oberon's assignment for them. The dream always went that he and Lewis had succeeded, and then Oberon congratulated them…

But this is when it became a nightmare.

In every dream, Oberon walked over to Sips. Calling him a "Sinful man who nearly destroyed the world" before killing him.

It was Every. Single. Night. The dream haunted Sjin's mind. He didn't want to end up killing his best friend. Was this entire quest going to end like the dream? Was Sjin, the farmer, former Sjipsco employee and personal friend of Sips going to cause his friend's death?

He just didn't know.

He thought back to memories of just how long he knew Sips, years and years for sure.

'Maybe music will help me'. He thought, getting out a small square device with ear buds attached to it. He often used it when he was working in the fields. Music calmed him…

Most of the time.

He set the play to shuffle, since he had nothing in particular he wanted to listen to, but he never could've guessed what would come on.

He listened, not looking at what song it was, but the first line only made him sadder.

* * *

It went…

"It's Christmas eve bro… At Sipsco H Q. I'm all alone here. Just like every year"

But it was like he was paralyzed, he didn't want to think more about Sips, but he didn't have the heart to turn it off. So he let it play.

The thoughts of his first Christmas with Sipsco came to mind. He remembered it vividly, and he thought of all of the good times they had together.

How ambitious they were, trying to make the biggest dirt company in the world; and now he may have been going directly against his best friend.

He had to fight back tears as he heard it.

"Old boys from the interview chamber choir, were singing 'sipsco hurray' and the dirt was shipping out on Christmas day…"

He paused the song and went back to hear it a second time. Before mirroring it.

"Old boys… from the interview chamber choirrrrr, were singing, sips co, hurray…" He said in a hushed voice.

"And the dirt… will, ship on ouuuuuut…" He paused for a second

"On. Christ. Mas… Daaaaaaaaay…"

* * *

With the last line he burst into tears. Crying into his pillow like a scared child. He didn't want to hurt Sips. He didn't want him to die, but most of all.

He was scared of what he couldn't know.

He didn't know if Oberon was going to kill Sips. He didn't know and it made Sjin feel lost, like he was in a dark room without a way out.

"I don't want to hurt you Sips… I don't want too…" He said into his pillow.

"Is everything alright?" Sjin heard a familiar voice. It was Lewis. "Wait, are you crying?"

Sjin looked up at him. Red faced but bashful. "N-n-no…"

Lewis walked closer to his friend. "You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

Sjin couldn't hide it. "Yes. I did." He sat up, hunched over. "I keep having it. I keep thinking about Sips, I don't know what is going to happen to him."

Lewis stroked Sjin's back to calm him down. "Look, I understand it hurts to think about something like that, but if it means anything. You're not alone. I know what its like to lose someone, and I sure as hell don't want to feel that again. So if it means anything, I won't let anything happen to Sips."

"Th-Th-Th-Thanks for that. I feel a bit better." Sjin said, feeling a small part of the burden of fear lift from him.

"No problem, Now get some sleep." Lewis said as he left the room, but he was stopped before the door.

"Um, could we sleep in the same room tonight?" Sjin asked nervously. "I don't want to be alone."

Lewis saw Sjin's face. It was adorable how childlike he seemed asking the question.

"Of course Sjin." He responded before getting his bed from his room and moving it to Sjin's room. Laying it next to Sjin's.

They each got comfortable under their covers after Sjin removed his ear buds and turned off his mp3 player.

Sjin snuggled closer to Lewis. "Thank you so much for this. I hope it's ok."

"I don't think Hannah will mind". Lewis said. "Good night Sjin."

"Good night Lewis." Sjin said, drifting into sleep.

And since that night, Sjin didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that. I thought about this concept since episode 1 of Druidz, since I could tell the "grey man" was Sips. I only now came up with a fanfic about it.


End file.
